


Not Easy

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Witchblade (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 22:52:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15982190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: A peek into the mind of Christina Wales, prospective Pretender to the Witchblade as she stands at Kenneth Irons's side in 'Emergence', smiling down at an angry Ian Nottingham who much prefers Sara Pezzini to her...





	Not Easy

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read in conjunction to my ongoing series, Sisterhood of the Witchblade or as a stand alone. Can you spot the tiny cross over?
> 
> I don't own Witchblade, but it's hijacked a large chunk of my imagination. The TV series with Yancy Butler, Anthony Cistaro, all its beautiful cast members, and surreal, evocative style is one I find myself falling in love with, over and over, each time I watch it. (heart)

It was impossible not to smile at Ian Nottingham, the son of her patron, submissive and sulking at his father’s feet. 

There was something so petulantly boyish about the way he called her a peasant. It was almost cute. 

What was it about women other men wanted, desired, or suffered for which was a turn on? 

First Debbie Buck, the darling daughter who’d slipped through her father’s careless fingers. Willing to do anything in front of the camera, yet unwilling to “bat lefty”, to rehash her own words. 

Ultimately the fiery little redhead had been easy to control, punish, and possess. Underneath her show of temper, she was a marshmallow. Like most girls, no, like most people. 

Christina flicked a sly glance at her patron, touching her, caressing her head. Treating her like an exotic pet. 

This was all she chose to show him. This is all he would see. 

Such tricks wouldn’t work on Sara Pezzini. If she was capable of everything Irons hinted at, if she was so difficult for him to control, why, she’d be quite a challenge. 

The detective with the pretty eyes, so like the first girl she’d ever kissed. 

No, Sara Pezzini wouldn’t be easy. Not this woman Nottingham worshipped and Irons feared. 

This made Christina want her all the more. 

What she wanted, she either possessed…or destroyed. 

Christina smiled a little more. Ah, yes, this job was going to be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Note to those reading Sisterhood of the Witchblade...yes, the girl Christina kissed, whom Sara reminded her of is Kate Lockley. :)


End file.
